The invention concerns a freewheel clutch in which the gripping elements are held in a cage. In known forms of execution of such freewheels, such as shown in German Specification 1,111,465, the tilting gripping elements are located between an outer race ring and an inner race ring arranged concentrically to it. The gripping elements can be individually biased in the clutching direction by springs and be held in their position by separate spacers or specially designed cages. In order to achieve an equal bearing load distribution of the gripping elements, in the case of a known form of execution two separate cage rings are provided into which windows are cut for the reception of the gripping elements. By means of the arrangement in two cage rings, the gripping elements are carried at two levels and the result is that all gripping elements are equally engaged as soon as the first gripping element makes a swing and moves the cage rings relative to each other. The biasing of the individual gripping elements in this known form of execution is achieved by means of a ribbon spring which is inserted between the concentric cage rings and biases each gripping element separately via individual spring tongues. The cage ring of a freewheel clutch and the clutch itself are made to a preselected diameter. This is also true for the tools required for production.